Naruto's Encounter At High School
by K. Albanez
Summary: Naruto is in High School, and who is the new kid? Sasuke Uchiha. Sasunaru, MAJOR sasunaru in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Encounter At High School

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Writer's Note:**

I just had to write this, I needed some inspiration, so I wrote another story…lol  anyways, yeah, loveage!! 3

'Naruto! Can you come here for a second?'

Damn! I thought smiling; I was late-again, and my head teacher, Tsunade Sama had most certainly noticed.

Sighing, I turned and walked towards her.

'I have a job for you. The new pupil has just arrived, and he is in all of your classes, can you show him round and look after him?'

'Erm, sure?' I replied curiously.

'Oh, thank you. It helps me out a lot, I'll just introduce you, follow me.'

We walked through the double doors to the foyer, and a fairly tall guy, with raven black hair was standing-looking out of the glass doors-with his back to us.

'Sasuke?' Tsunade called.

The guy turned, and my eyes met ebony pupils. He walked towards us slowly and nodded to the teacher to my left. Tsunade smiled,

'Good, now...Naruto you have Art, so why don't you take Sasuke and go there? Tell Iruka Sensei that you were with me.'

She walked away, and I was left standing with 'Sasuke'.

'Are you going to stand there or what?' The guy called out from behind me. I shot him a dark look, took hold of his arm and started walking.

'You're strong...'

I released my grip and straightened up, making eye contact with Sasuke.

'Hhmph, yeah. I guess so.' I paused, and took a better look at him. His hair was longer at the front then at the back, where it was spiked up.

He was an inch or two taller than myself, and certainly stronger, but he had an essence about him...that I didn't like. I guess he was good looking...but I was perfectly straight, so yeah.

'Come on' I said.

We walked a foot apart all the way down the 'A' corridor.

I led him into the Art room where many of my year were sitting, the girls all gasped and started giggling as we walked in. 'Iruka Sensei? Erm, this is the new pupil, Tsunade Sama asked me to take care of him for a couple of days, she said that he can carry on his courses here, and is at the same place as us in his work, is that ok?'

'Yes, of course. Go and sit down and Naruto, you can carry on,

I'll come and talk to you both in a minute.'

As we both sat down, I noticed that all the girls were staring in

Sasuke's direction, but he just sat and stared at the table, regarding nothing but the etching in the surface.

'Tell me about yourself.' Sasuke emitted after a moment of silence.

'Whaa?? I mean, erm, what do you want me to say?

'What is your goal in life?'

'To be the greatest taijutsu fighter.'

'What do you do in your spare time?'

'Train, revise, work or hang out with my friends.'

'When's your birthday?'

'10th October.'

'What's your favorite color?'

'Is there any point to this?'

'Answer me.'

'Orange.'

'What things are you good at?'

'Erm, fighting, being funny I guess, and...That's pretty much it.'

'Why don't you think I'm handsome?'

'Huh?'

'Answer me.'

'Because, I just don't, you're nothing special, no offense.'

'Hhmph.'

'Sorry.'

'...'

'What on earth made you want to ask me that?? I mean, I'm not...gay or anything, and besides, you could do loads better than me.'

Naruto had thought about it, and too be honest, Sasuke was so good looking...there was still something he didn't like about the guy, but look how cute he was!

'I...I don't think so, I mean, you look at me differently to everyone else, you don't idolize me...which is a relief actually, and you seem to regard different things to other people, you're more...intellectual, and you...I'm not sure what it is, but you seem to put more emotion into everything you do. Maybe that's because you are different.'

'I am.'

'Why?'

'Because people have no idea what its like to have lost. It changes people.'

'...'

'I...My parents, they...I have no family, and no-one understands.'

'...'

'They have absolutely no clue. But you do.'

'...What makes you say that?'

'I can tell.'

'How?'

'I'm intuitive.'

'Oh.'

'See.'

'See what?'

'Most people have no idea even what intuitive means.'

'Hmm.'

'You're not saying a lot.'

'...'

'Can I ask you questions now?'

'...Sure.'

'What's your name?'

'Sasuke Uchiha.'

'When's your birthday?'

'July 23rd.'

'What do you do in your spare time?

'Train, revise or work.'

'Hey, you're copying!'

'I'm not...'

'Ok ok, What's your favorite color?'

'Blue.'

'What things are you good at?'

'...Drawing, playing the flute, fighting cough..singing..cough.'

'What was that?'

'Erm...singing.'

'Oh...Are you in a band?'

'No, why? Do you want me to be?'

'If you want to be in my band then, yeah sure!.'

'Who's in your band?'

'Myself, I sing and play rhythm guitar, Shino plays lead guitar, Shikamaru plays bass, and Kiba plays the drums.'

'...You've asked more questions than me. I get to ask another.'

'Pause Sure.'

'What are you doing after school?'

'Nothing...why?'

'Come to mine.'

'You've know me barely twenty minutes, and you're asking me to go to yours?'

'Yes.'

'OK.'

'Really?'

'Well, yeah. I have the rest of the day off, so why not?'

'...Hhmph.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Encounter At High School

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Writers Note:**

Next chapter! Sighs I will introduce new characters, I swear  3

Chapter II:

'Welcome home.'

'Indeed. Wow. Nice house.'

'Meh, It could be better, but I didn't really have long to decorate

it, I live on my own anyw-'

'You WHAT?'

'...I live on my own?'

'How?'

'I always have...'

'Oh. Erm, why?'

'My parents are dead.'

'...'

'...'

'...Sorry.'

'No problem. I did understand what you meant earlier. But I understand it more than most other people. Although...I was too young to really remember it.

I still have my brother, but he lives further away and I don't get to see him very often.'

'Still, I'm sorry.'

'Trust me don't worry about it. I don't want anyone worrying about it, least of all you.'

'Why me?' Naruto asked calmly.

Sasuke smirked,

'Let's just say, I find you...enticing.'

--THE DAY AFTER--

'Sasuke...You're so hot, why don't you spend the day with us instead of that stupid blonde guy Naruto?'

'Yeah Sasuke, what is it with him? You're not GAY are you Sasuke?'

'NO!! That's not possible, he's too cute.'

The raven smiled happily, and shook his head. 'You are SO stupid.'

He turned and paused 'You touch him, you die.'

At that specific did Naruto walk through the door. The three girls turned-they were all different, one with short blonde hair, one with medium length black hair, and one with long brown hair-and headed straight to the blonde. 'How DARE you. He is ours. What makes you think that YOU are so great all of a sudden? You can't just steal

Sasuke away, he belongs to us, all of us.' They told the lies simply, making sure that each word was uttered with intense spite.

Naruto didn't care he didn't want him. He hated him still, although he didn't yet know why.

'Look, all I have to do is look after him, its not MY fault, I don't like him that much anyway.'

'Oh yeah RIGHT!' The black haired female replied.

'Like that's true.' The brunette carried on.

'You're so false.' The blonde with short hair finished.

'Whatever...' Naruto replied, pushing past them all and walking up to the music room.

Naruto sighed as he completed the treck up the stairs. God, how stupid WERE they? He glanced up and noticed Sasuke leaning against the wall of the corridor. He pulled open the glass door leading to the raven and stepped through.

The ebony haired male raised his head, his hair covering part of his face, making him look enticing...and dangerous. Naruto stood in front of him, and their eyes met, and for a small moment, they just gazed at each other, no emotion shown in either of their eyes, and yet, so full of meaning behind each pupil. Sasuke raised his left hand and put it on his shoulder, grasping him and resting his head next to Naruto's.

Sasuke kissed the blondes ear softly

'I am your best friend, k?'

He pulled his head back a little so he could see Naruto's reaction.

The blondes eyes fell, his face contorting, becoming confused...

'...What?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Chapter III:

They had managed to get rid of them, kind of.

The fan girls had clung onto Sasuke as soon as he had stepped out of Naruto's door, they had both run half a mile with them following before losing them in the shopping mall.

They'd probably got torn away by a sale in 'new look' or something Naruto thought.

But he doubted it.

'Hey Naruto.'

The blonde turned to see Sasuke staring at him with a quizzical look on his face.

'Erm, What do you want to do? We probably have an hour or two before they start coming after me again.'

Naruto frowned slightly. Sasuke was always so plain with him, so...normal.

Well we WERE enemies he thought, sighing.

And the fan girls always went after Sasuke, not him. He didn't mind it usually, because he knew he didn't really like girls. He had realized this the day he and Sasuke played 'spin the bottle' with the gang and one of Naruto's turns had him kissing Neji.

Yes, Naruto was gay.

But he didn't like admitting it, and didn't really think anything of it.

Naruto's thoughts drifted to Neji again, until he noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

'Naruto, don't ignore me.'

Sasuke said in a huff, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

'Teme, wait!'

He caught up with him and grabbed hold of his arm.

'C'mon' Naruto said happily,

'I'll buy you food ok?'

'Whatever dobe, as long as it's not noodles.'

'But Sasuke!'

'Uhh, usuratonkachi...'

Naruto grinned at the raven, who just scratched the back of his head irritably,

'Fine, but you owe me double now.'

'...This sucks.'

'Well, if you're offering...'

'SASUKE!!'

'Shh!! They'll hea-'

'SASUKE-KUN?!'

'Too late.'

'Are we gonna run for it again?'

'Duh! I have the perfect place to go...'

'??'

'C'mon.'


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Unfortunately I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. If I did, the entire series would become Sasunaru based smiles in glee anyways…on with the next chapter!! Thank you for reviews by the way, you give me inspiration to write more, many thanks x**

Chapter IV:

Naruto stood outside Kiba's front door, his hand raised ready to knock the door.

His hand shook slightly.

Naruto was hesitant.

'Naruto?'

Sasuke exclaimed from behind him.

Naruto knocked.

(KIBA, GET THE DOOR!!)

The two heard Shikamaru shout from inside.

There was a lot of noise, screaming and finally the door was pulled open to show Kiba with his top off looking extremely red in the face and laughing loudly.

'...'

Naruto was speechless.

'NARUTO!! Come in! Yeah, safe man you brought Sasuke!!'

'Did I hear Sasuke's name being called?' Ino yelled from the next room.

'I'm guessing we won't be having a peaceful night yeah?' Naruto asked, pushing open the door and walking through. Kiba shut the door when Sasuke had stepped in and Naruto threw down his jacket.

'Right, lets make this night rock!' Naruto shouted happily.

'Guys fair turns alright?!' Kiba said whilst placing the bottle in the middle of the circle.

Naruto looked round the circle and counted, there were 15 people including him...

Thankfully there were only two of Sasuke's fan girls around, and that's only because they are friends with

Kiba. Naruto gazed around again, and took note of who was sitting where. The order on Naruto's left started with TenTen, then Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and then back to Naruto.

Akamaru barked happily at the commotion and jumped into Kiba's lap.

'Everyone knows how to play spin the bottle right?' Kiba said amongst the chattering.

There was a short silence before everyone replied.

Everyone knew how - typically, but basically, someone spins the bottle, and whomever it lands on they have to kiss.

'Who's going to go first?' Sakura asked shyly, glancing to Sasuke suggestively.

'I'm hosting! I should go first.'

Kiba leaned forward and spun the bottle, Akamaru barked every time it turned and it slowed down, landing on Chouji.

Everyone turned to stare at Chouji's reaction, but he was endorsed in a packet of crisps and only looked up when he realized that no one was talking.

'What?' He said, his mouth full of food.

Kankurou pointed at the bottle that was facing Chouji.

'Yeah so?' Chouji carried on

'Who spun it?'

Naruto looked at him strangely.

'Kiba.'

Chouji turned to Kiba and knelt forwards and without anyone expecting it, grabbed the back of Kiba's head and kissed him plainly and forcefully on the lips, he then sat back down without thinking anything of it.

The rest of the group were gawping at what they just saw, Sakura thought that Ino's jaw was going to drop off it was that low.

Kiba was stunned so much he was frozen on the spot; his mouth and eyes open wide.

'Anyway...' Chouji said and spun the bottle.

This time it landed on TenTen who blushed slightly when he caught her eye. She rose from her seat and made her way over to him. 'Hey TenTen's blushing! Kankurou shouted in the middle of a short silence.

The group burst out laughing and TenTen's face became redder. She froze halfway and stood with her head facing the floor. Chouji stood up, and walked towards her. He took hold of her arms lovingly.

'Hey.'

She looked up and Chouji kissed her softly.

They remained still for a minute longer until Chouji released her and sat back down grinning.

Again,

There was silence.

Naruto was just grinning wildly.

TenTen gathered her senses and knelt on the floor to spin the bottle.

This time it landed on Sakura.

All the guys screamed.

'TENTEN AND SAKURA!! TENTEN AND SAKURA!!'

The two girls glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

Sakura turned to her right and TenTen turned to her left.

The crept forwards till they met in the middle and kissed lightly for a second before sitting back down.

'TENTEN AND SAKURA!!'

Kiba had a nosebleed.

As did Kankurou.

Sakura placed her hand on the bottle nervously and spun it quickly.

She closed her eyes and wished, and when she opened them again, the entire circle was staring at the person next to her that the bottle was facing.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had sat there in silence for the past half an hour, Sasuke, who was classed as the unknown beautiful stranger, Sasuke, who had a mild obsession with Naruto.

Oh yes,

That Sasuke.

Sakura let out a high pitch squeal and punched her fist in the air triumphantly.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, then at Sakura.

What if Sasuke LIKED Sakura? He thought. Not that he cared or anything. He just didn't want to see

Sakura get screwed around that's all. Right?

Sasuke grabbed the back of Sakura's head forcefully and planted his lips on hers; he remained kissing her for a moment longer before withdrawing and sitting back down quietly.

Sakura fainted.

Ino grumbled.

Naruto was silent.

Sasuke reached over and spun the bottle again.

He watched it turn, as all the other guys stared at him and what he had just done.

The spin slowed down and eventually stopped.

Everyone's gaze went immediately to the person on the other end of the bottle.

Naruto was still thinking with his head down uncertainly. He lifted his head and was struck by the fact that the entire circle was staring at him, their mouths open.

'Things sure get interesting in these games don't they?' Shino said plainly.

'You're so damn true man!!' Kiba yelled in reply.

All attention was going to be on the raven and the blonde,

There was nothing more either one of them could do.

Except.

**Writers Note:**

**By the way, sorry for the abrupt end to the chapter, there are two main reasons for this:**

**The chapter was getting much longer than it usually does and I like things kept the same…**

**It follows on with the next chapter, and means that all you guys are kept in suspense as to what's going to happen with Sasuke and Naruto.  
**

**Remember, things aren't always what you expect…**

**LOVEAGE!!**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writer's Note:**

**I still don't own Naruto or any characters…sighs oh well 3 I will make sure that as many people love Sasunaru as possible instead ******** again, loveage!**

**Chapter five here we come!!**

Chapter V:

_PREVIOUSLY…_ _There was nothing more either one of them could do._

_Except._

Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at Naruto, however Naruto was scratching the back of his hands irritably. Naruto was so nervous.

What was he meant to do?

Sasuke suddenly grinned, a wide smile from ear to ear.

And seeing Sasuke smile-the one person who was the ultimate angst-was very scary.

'Are you guys gonna do it or what?' Kankurou asked suggestively.

Naruto looked to Sasuke with an emotionless face, got up and knelt in front of him.

Their eyes were locked; Sasuke's dark onyx pupils glittered into Naruto's. The blonde exquisite blue eyes echoed back the emotion that he felt from the raven.

It was unknown.

Sasuke lifted his hand up to touch Naruto's cheek and the blonde leaned forward, placing his hand on Sasuke's folded leg caressingly. There mouths became closer and Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips.

Sasuke's breaths became hastened, he licked his lips self-consciously and Naruto kissed him forcefully. Sasuke fell backwards and allowed Naruto to carry on kissing him, their passion had erupted and Naruto licked at Sasuke's lips, asking for permission to enter. Sasuke opened his mouth and attacked the blonde's tongue with his own.

'You don't see that everyday.' Temari remarked, and Naruto pulled back, panting heavily.

'How troublesome…' Shikamaru followed on.

'N-Naruto?' Hinata said shakily.

'Huh?' Naruto emitted, turning round to see Hinata blushing furiously.

'Oh, I…' Naruto stood up and walked back to his seat, taking care not to look at Sasuke again. 'Sorry Hinata, everyone.'

'I thought it was youthful!' Rock Lee yelled happily. The group began laughing again and Neji started to agree with Rock Lee, 'It does make things more interesting I guess.' He smiled as he said it and let his gaze fall on Ino, she glanced in his direction and he smiled at her. Her face brightened and she grinned back.

Naruto sat silently, and only moved to spin the bottle again, he was still deep in thought.

It landed on Sakura-again.

He heard Sakura sigh quietly to herself and felt worse than before.

He was so confused.

She came over to him and pecked his cheek before sitting back down.

'Well that was slightly less passionate.' Shino alleged.

Sakura glared in Shino's direction and spun the bottle rapidly.

It slowed down until it stopped on Rock Lee.

Who then jumped in the air triumphantly and yelled at the top of his voice

'WOOHOO!!'

'Oh…no.'

**Writes Note:**

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I almost died from cuteness galore lol :P anyway, I will make up for it I promise, loveage from…

/vampires13thesex


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**KURAI: Seventh Chapter!! YAY! Anyways….clears throat I love you guys! Reviews are excellent…**

**CHII: chiii…….3**

**KURAI: Yeah anyway, so keep reviewing!**

**CHII: Hai **

**KURAI: I love you chii**

**CHII: CHIIIII!! I LOVE YOU TOOOOO!! :P**

**KURAI: ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Chapter VI:

After many hours (well, minutes because everyone got fed up of spin-the-bottle), they decided to change the game to truth or dare.

Gaara was leading the game.

'We'll go in a clockwise direction, starting with myself, going to Hinata and so on and so forth. The other people in the circle must decided amongst themselves a question (if truth) or dare to ask of the person whose go it is. That person MUST do what asked, under any circumstances.'

Gaara's voice was cold, and strangely calming to the group. Lee found himself gazing at Gaara's face thoughtfully.

'Gaara, are you going first?' Temari asked her brother.

Gaara nodded.

'Truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Gaara replied formally.

The others formed a huddle until they had decided on something and then sat back down.

Hinata spoke, 'I-I, erm…They said th-that y..y-ou ne-'

'What she's trying to say is,' TenTen carried on, giving a warming smile to Hinata, 'You need to smile whilst doing the can-can for five minutes.'

'WWHHAATT?!' Gaara yelled, accidentally lashing his arms out and hitting both Hinata and Rock Lee in the face.

'That IS the dare dude, you have to do it.' Kiba said, his eyes wary of the redhead.

'Urgh...'

Gaara stood and tried desperately to make the muscles in his face work, a painstaking couple of minutes later and Gaara was smiling, kind of. It was more of a pained expression, but that was the best he could, and would, manage. He was about to lift his leg up when Kakashi walked in.

They froze.

Kiba turned to see whom Gaara was staring at so wide-eyed and saw Kakashi.

'Hey! I said I was having a party so you had to stay out! Just because I'm letting you stay here doesn't mean you can go around the place whenever you feel like it!!' Kiba exclaimed, rising to his feet.

'Hang on a minute, Kakashi Sensei is staying HERE?' Naruto said, looking from Kakashi to Kiba.

Kakashi was the deputy head teacher at Konoha High, he didn't teach anything really, substituted classes sometimes, but most of the time he just watched over the kids to make sure they didn't do anything wrong.

'He had nowhere else to stay...which reminds me. What did you come down here for?'

'Actually, I wanted to talk to Sasuke.'

'You...know Sasuke?' Kiba asked.

'Of course.'

'Hhmph, whatever man. Just don't take too long ok?'

Kakashi nodded and led Sasuke outside.

'Right, where were we?' Kiba said, sitting back down on the floor.

Everyone looked around at each other for a second before laying eyes back on Gaara who's face was still contorted into a smile with one leg half way in the air.

Everyone burst out in fits of laughter.

Gaara glared, still smiling.

'I-I'm sorry G-Gaara,' Hinata said shakily, 'W-We'll l-let you complete y-your task now.'

The group regained their sanity and nodded at Gaara to continue.

About thirty seconds into Gaara's two minute dare did Neji get out his phone and start video recording his can-can dance.

Gaara noticed the glint out of the side of his eye and death stared Neji, even though he continued smiling and dancing. The others turned to look at Neji quizzically.

'What?' Neji asked the others, grinning widely whilst continuing to video Gaara's dance, 'This is the funniest damn thing I've ever seen, you really think I'm gonna let it go to waste? This is going on you tube!'

'YOU DARE!!' Gaara screamed and launched himself at Neji, who immediately chucked his phone to Ino.

'Keep that safe! I'll need it to blackmail him with in the future.'

Neji choked out, his neck being wringed by the fiery redhead.

Two minutes later and everyone had calmed down and waited for the next person to take their turn.

Sasuke had returned just after Gaara had leaped on Neji.

No-one even bothered asking him what Kakashi wanted, he looked to angry to want to talk, and besides, there had been far more interesting things going on, ie: Neji getting his ass kicked by Gaara.

Next in line for their turn was Hinata.

Her hands were joined in front of her mouth and she nibbled at her lip nervously.

Naruto smiled at her and her cheeks turned bright pink, 'Hinata, truth or dare?' he asked.

'T-truth.' She whispered.

'How lame...' Shikamaru alleged.

The others were about to group together when Chouji blurted out,

'Is it true that you like Naruto?'

The group glared at Chouji, but still turned to Hinata to see what she would say.

'Y-I...I-I do.'

'Whooo! Safe man, you've got an admirer you lucky dog!' Kiba yelled, going over to Naruto to slap him on the back. Naruto lowered his head, not wanting to look her, or Sasuke in the eye.

'Anyway,' Sakura said 'Who's turn is it next?'

'That would be me.' Shino said huskily.

'Truth or dare Shino?' Kankurou asked.

'Dare.'

Planning of dare...

'Shino.' Rock Lee said, 'We dare you to take off your glasses.'

'Maybe in a couple of minutes...'


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**I'm just here to say… SO SORRY!! I really haven't had enough time to write lately, so many exams going on!! And it's my birthday on the 22****nd**** of April, so I'm getting ready for that too! ...I don't own any of the characters in Naruto unfortunately…otherwise they would have to rename the show SasuNaru :p …that would be so cool xxx**

Chapter VII:

In the end Shino did take off his glasses.

He had normal eyes, well, to tell the truth he had god damn beautiful eyes but still...

Kiba had chosen dare and had had to kiss Akamaru for a minute, then it had been Chouji's turn, who had to go without eating for a whole hour-pretty lame dares really.

It was now Kankurou's turn, and everyone agreed that he was the hardest person to find a dare for. However

Naruto had an idea, and not only would it be terrible for Kankurou, but it would get a certain fan girl out of Sasuke's way, not that he wanted to help the teme or anything.

Kankurou had to make out with Sakura for twenty minutes.

When Sakura heard it she bushed a violent shade of pink...and Kankurou smiled.

'Perfect.' He replied to Naruto's dare.

Sakura bit her lip, blushing at him still, she grinned.

'What was that?' Temari asked.

'What?' Kankurou replied simply, 'Just because I get the best dare of kissing the cutest girl in high school...' He said smirking.

Kankurou took a seat in between Sakura and Sasuke. He leant over to Sakura, leaning on his hand; he reached up to stroke her face with the other and gazed into her eyes. Sakura's green eyes sparkled and she placed her hand on Kankurou's arm lightly. Their lips touched and soon they were kissing passionately.

'Is it me, or are there many couple's being formed tonight?' Shikamaru remarked, placing one hand on Temari's.

'Yeah I agree man.' Kiba said, 'Hang on, there's Chouji and TenTen, you and Temari by the looks of things,

Ino and Neji wont stop exchanging flirty glances, Naruto and Sasuke went a bit mad on the kissing, and, well, those two seem to be getting along fine.' He finished pointing in Sakura's direction.

'So who does that leave?' Shikamaru replied.

'Erm, me, Shino, Hinata, Gaara and...Rock Lee.' Kiba exclaimed frowning, 'No fair man...'

Kiba glanced from Shino to Hinata, he loved them both...maybe, just maybe...

'Actually Kiba, I was not planning on staying single tonight.' Gaara said coldly.

'Oh yeah? And who's gonna take you cancan boy?' Kiba hissed

Gaara started to rise to the dog master, however an arm stopped him in his tracks.

'Please, Gaara. Do not.' Rock Lee alleged softly, looking into Gaara's eyes compassionately.

Gaara hesitated, but remained still, staring at Lee.

'Kiba, I would.' Lee carried on, then turning to face Gaara. 'I would.' He repeated in a whisper.

From that point on Gaara and Lee sat a little closer.

'Great, just great. So I'm the only one left now right?'

'Erm, K-Kiba, Shino and I are s-still left too.' Hinata stuttered, gazing at Kiba lovingly.

Kiba stopped, and gazed back at Hinata, he smiled warmly when he realised her expression, she smiled back, more confident than before.

Sasuke was still thinking, he folded his knees up into his stomach and rocked slightly back and forth, wondering.

Kakashi Sensei had confused him so much.

--FLASHBACK--

'Hhmph, whatever man. Just don't take too long ok?' Kiba exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded and led Sasuke outside.

'Right, where were we?' Kiba said behind the two.

Sasuke sighed and leant against the wall. Kakashi put one hand on the wall next to Sasuke's head so that they were now face-to-face, less than a centimetre apart.

'Sasuke, you have to let them know.'

Sasuke glared angrily, 'I don't have to tell them anything.'

The silver haired male placed his other hand on his forehead, rubbing it furiously.

'Sasuke, you don't understand how much things may get out of control if you don't tell them, especially...

Naruto.'

The raven thought, hard.

'Fine. But not just yet.'

Kakashi sighed, and then nodded.

He placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek softly and closed the space between their faces.

Sasuke moaned quietly, his body heating up from the kiss, he attacked the older male's tongue with his own, trying to regain some authority, only to be forced back harder into the wall by Kakashi's body.

Kakashi released him and removed his hand from his cheek, and the raven went to return to the living room.

'Don't forget Sasuke.'

'What?' Sasuke asked, turning round. He saw Kakashi's face and realised what he was on about, that had nothing to do with their recent conversation.

Sasuke bowed his head politely and walked back in the room, not paying attention to the commotion that surrounded him, although he did feel Naruto's eyes following him warily.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

Sasuke had a lot to think about.

How could he forget anyway?

He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Not that he wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**I am really sorry for not updating!! Too many exams n shizzle…I'll try to update more often ok??**

**XxX**

Chapter 8:

It was now Sunday morning, and Sasuke didn't feel any better.

Neither did Naruto.

Kiba was still hyped up.

But mostly, everyone was just lying around with hangovers.

Sasuke was slumped against the farthest wall, away from everybody else, his head tilted to the ceiling.

He sighed, and stretched up the wall, then leant forwards onto his knees and got up.

Naruto glared at him from the sofa that he was lying across; he still hadn't forgiven the raven for ignoring him the entire night. Sasuke didn't pay attention and trudged up the stairs to the bathroom.

He walked in and shut the door quietly. He breathed lightly, and sat down on the side of the bath.

After a few minutes of pure silence, he spoke.

'You don't have to hide from me, Naruto.'

He heard a quick shuffle outside the white door, and glanced towards the handle cautiously. He watched it turn at an agonizing slowness and saw the blondes head peer round the door.

Naruto had a very pissed off look on his face.

'Wh-' Sasuke had started calmly.

Naruto slammed the door. Sasuke stopped mid sentence and froze.

'What makes you think, that you are so above everybody else, that you can just block them out?'

Sasuke's rage blew.

'WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?! You don't even know what the hell happened, or even how I felt! How can you even THINK that?!'

Naruto was quiet, but kept up his glare anyway. Maybe he shouldn't have been so forceful with Sasuke.

It still didn't change anything.

'It doesn't matter anymore.'

Naruto looked at the floor, not wanting to understand anything that Sasuke thought, did or said.

'Naruto, you...you can't say that.'

'And you just can't ignore people!'

They both gazed into each other's eyes, the ravens as cold as stone, the blondes bright and saddened.

'Well that's it then.'

Naruto carried on, his breath almost catching in his throat.

'What?'

Sasuke said heavily.

'I expect you to find someone else to guide you round school, because god knows I'm not doing it anymore.'

And with that Naruto left the room leaving Sasuke to stare at the place he had vacated.

Naruto walked back down the stairs slowly, his muscles felt deadened. He paused at the living room door and realized that someone was staring at him. He turned his head to the right, and surely enough, down the corridor at the entrance to the kitchen, was Kakashi, looking at him intently. The blonde only sniffed and went to retrieve his belongings.

The journey home was long, very long.

Even though Naruto only lived a few streets away, to him, it took forever to get back and collapse face first on his bed.

He had been thinking about Sasuke the entire time.

But after a few hours of sitting alone in his room, he awoke from his stupor.

Naruto had made his decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Sorry its taken so long to update…only just finished school. But many more chapters to come! XxX**

Chapter IX:

_--FLASHBACK--_

_'Sasuke, you have to let them know.'_

_'I don't have to tell them anything.'_

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

He had to tell somebody, even though he had spent all of his life not caring whether anybody liked him,

Naruto had changed something inside him, and now he felt the urge to talk to somebody, badly.

After Naruto had left, Sasuke had sat with the guys downstairs in silence, not because he didn't want to talk to them, but because they were still far too hung over to even utter a word.

The girls had all joined together in Kiba's bedroom upstairs, so that they would be comfier or something.

The only other person that seemed remotely normal and awake was Shino.

Of course, there was Kakashi...but talking to him would not solve anything.

Shino was sitting back, leaning against the edge of the sofa watching TV.

Sasuke gazed at him for a moment, before getting up and sitting next to him, keeping his head facing the

TV screen as he spoke,

'I know you probably don't know me, or like me. But I need to talk to someone, and as you can probably tell, no-one really seems up to it at the moment.'

Shino looked to Sasuke quizzically, then turned to the TV, watched for a moment longer, then clicked it off with the remote and turned to face the raven.

'I will listen, but I make no promises that I can help you with whatever problem you hold.'

'Fine, fine!' Sasuke replied hastily, hearing rustles come from behind the sofa,

'You can't let anyone know about this ok?' The raven carried on, casting a careful glance to the sleeping boys.

Shino nodded calmly.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

'I need to start where this all began...'

'Safe guys! I'll see you tomorrow!' A smiling Kiba shouted whilst closing his front door.

Sasuke and Shino were the only people who had stayed behind to help clean up Kiba's house, as no one else could have been bothered too.

'Listen, Sasuke. About what Naruto said...' The raven cringed; he hated remembering the harshness of

Naruto's voice, 'I will stick with you around school some of the time, ok?'

Sasuke sighed, but felt his face form into a slight smile,

'Thanks, Shino.'

The brown-haired male slid his glasses further up his nose and nodded.

'See you around, Sasuke Uchiha.'

Sasuke walked in the direction of his home and started fumbling through his pockets for his phone.

'Crap, where did I put it?'

After a few minutes he shrugged, and pulled out his Ipod, turning it on he flicked to his favourite band

D'espairs Ray and blasted out 'Angeldust' through his earphones.

'I probably just left it at home all that time.' He said to himself, remembering that he hadn't looked at his phone the entire night he had spent at Kiba's place.

Sasuke enjoyed staring into nothingness as he walked back to his apartment, he gazed at the scenery without actually taking any of it in. He was used to blocking things out. It was necessary.

Plunging his hand into his pockets again he pulled out a set of keys. He thumbed them off one by one, remembering what each one was for. But he noticed an extra set of keys that he hadn't realised was there before, and yet he knew exactly what they were for.

They were his older brothers motorbike keys.

Suddenly Sasuke felt very wary and stopped, to peer behind him and look up and down each street.

Figuring that it was nothing, Sasuke carried on walking a further five minutes before twisting the key into his lock on the door.

He paused again.

Sasuke had never learnt to ride his brothers' motorbike, and had never truly wanted to. But something made him want to take it now, and disappear.

'Itachi...would you actually mind?' He sighed, turning the key to lock the door once more.

He turned to his left and headed down the stairs towards the garage.

Itachi Uchiha had lived in this apartment with Sasuke for a few years after their parents' unfortunate deaths. They had never really talked much; in fact, they had never really talked at all, and so one day

Itachi had a change of heart and wanted to live further away from city. When Itachi moved out, Sasuke did nothing but read in his room, and had rarely left the apartment except to get food and go to the library for more books. That was where he had met Kakashi. Sasuke sighed again, thinking about the silver-headed male. Kakashi was only in his mid thirties, and already his hair was perfectly silver. It had been Kakashi who had sent Sasuke back into school.

The raven placed his hand on the button for the garage door; he waited for a moment, before pressing it.

Itachi's motorbike was in near perfect condition, untouched for almost two and a half years.

Sasuke smirk raced across his face and then dissolved. His eyes darkened.

This was where Sasuke Uchiha was going to have some fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Alice: Konichiwa!! How's everyone doing?**

**Naruto: I'm bored :P**

**Neji: Tired…**

**Gaara: WHOOOOOOO, MILK!!  
Alice: OK! How are the readers doing then? Here is the next chapter… 3**

Chapter X:

_--IN CHAPTER VIII--_

_He had been thinking about Sasuke the entire time._

_But after a few hours of sitting alone in his room, he awoke from his stupor._

_Naruto had made his decision._

_--END--_

Yes,

Naruto HAD made his decision.

Sasuke did not exist to him anymore.

He was nothing.

Naruto was restless, he didn't know what he wanted to do, and so he spent half of the time just walking back and forth across the town.

He had never been this annoyed before.

Naruto knew that he was blowing this out of proportion, but he truly did not care. He had never felt this way before, he was confused and hurt and did not know how to deal with it.

And he knew he couldn't talk to anyone about it.

The only person that would listen was, well...no one that Naruto could think of.

But that's because Naruto wasn't even thinking, he was just quietly, and gently, filled with rage.

Naruto had always been the happy one. It was true, he didn't make friends easily due to the fact that he was really nervous around strangers, but once people got to know him, Naruto evolved and became the centre of attention, at least, amongst his friends he was, always pulling tricks, or just laughing at random stupid things. However, Naruto had never been so enticed by someone as much as he had been with

Sasuke, I mean, yeah, Naruto had hated him from first off, but there had been something about him...

Sasuke was so different to everyone else.

'NO!!' The blonde screamed, punching his bed forcefully.

His voice trailed off into a whisper, and he hung his head sadly, 'I have got to stop thinking about him.'

That night, Naruto was in his garden, lying on the grass and wondering about the next day.

'I know I can't think about him, but I need to decide what I'm going to do if I see him.'

Once again he was restless, and eventually he shook himself from his stupor and retired to bed.

'Tomorrow's going to be a REALLY long day.'

Sasuke flipped the front of his hair out of his face for the twentieth time since returning home.

His body felt on fire, and yet his skin was ice cold.

He shook his head slowly, and started to cough violently.

His chest felt as if it was going to tear apart,

'Stupid cold...'

He tucked his bangs behind his ears, flipped his pillow over and squashed it into place.

'Tomorrow is going to last forever if that stupid blonde doesn't talk to me.'

He sighed and fell backwards onto the pillow.

The two didn't sleep well that night.

However, things in the Inuzuka household were becoming interesting.

'Whose phone is this?' Kiba exclaimed, holding up a black Samsung phone.

He flipped it over and slid the phone up to reveal the keypad, sitting down he pressed the buttons for unlock and stared at the wallpaper.

It was a picture of Sasuke.

'Vain bastard...' Kiba smirked to himself; he could have some fun with this.

However he WOULD give the phone back to Sasuke eventually,

EVENTUALLY.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's Encounter At High School:

**Naruto's Encounter At High School:**

**Writers Note:**

**Meh! I'm starting to get back into writing now, so hopefully I can join the entire story back together! Don't worry my dear readers, you shall find out what's going on between Kakashi and Sasuke…just not yet :P**

**Loveage! XxX**

Chapter XI:

Maths. First thing on a Monday morning.

And as you can expect, no one was actually doing any work.

'Kiba, what are you up to?' Rock Lee asked the brown haired male who was fiddling under the desk.

Kiba's head shot up, a confused expression crossed his face. He pulled the phone back out and showed it to Lee.

'This is Sasuke's phone. I'm searching through his messages now, but somethings not adding up.'

Kiba was never very good at keeping things to himself.

The door opened and Naruto and Gaara followed by Neji walked in.

'How nice of you to join us you three.' Their maths teacher Ibiki announced, he shook his head chuckling slightly and ticked them off the register.

As Neji sat down on Kiba's left Ino leaned forward on her seat eagerly.

'What took you so long Neji?' She asked softly, putting her hands underneath her chin to watch him.

'Bus was late,' He replied, smiling at the blonde girl, he sat down and noticed that Kiba was messing around with someone's' phone, 'Hey Kiba, who's phone is that?'

The males' head turned and he nodded a hello.

'It's Sasuke's, but listen,' he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, 'All of the messages in his inbox are off Kakashi.'

Neji's ears pricked up. 'All of them? Could just be a coincidence.'

Kiba glanced back down to the phone that he was still holding onto.

'Well I definitely don't fucking think so, there are over two hundred messages! I haven't look through them yet, so I don't know what they say, but it seems a bit weird to me.'

Neji's eyes drifted to Sasuke who was sitting in the far corner of the room talking to Sakura and drawing, he turned back to Ino, who was also staring in Sasuke's direction. Suddenly she stood up and made her way over to them.

Neji yawned and sat back in his seat.

'Hey, Sakura! What you guys talking about?' Ino smiled, enjoying the fact that they could get on with Sasuke.

'I was just telling Sasuke about what Kankurou said on the phone to me yesterday.'

'You were talking to Kankurou?' Ino asked, tilting her head to one side.

'Yeah, he told me that Gaara has moved in with Naruto.'

'What?! Oh my god, really?' She whispered, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

'Yep! Apparently Gaara got kicked out of his house and Naruto offered him a place to stay.'

'Well that's not good...I don't think Gaara's going to have a very good effect on Naruto.'

Gaara had become more sociable these last couple of years, mainly due to the fact that he was close to his brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari, and they had helped him fit in with people a little more. But no one really knew anything about Gaara, or wanted to. He was so weird, and different, that everyone mostly kept away from him. Of course, he was fine if you talked to him normally, but he was a goth, and he had really freaky habits and so forth, therefore he was an outsider.

And besides, no one dared to talk to him at school.

At school he liked to be alone.

But today he had walked in with Naruto, and he did not look happy.

But, then again. Neither did Naruto.

The three sat in silence, and stared at the strange duet who were deep in conversation on the opposite side of the room.

'...Holy crap man.'

Neji peered under the desk at the message that Kiba was reading.

'What on earth is going on between them two?' Neji exclaimed, looking from the message to Sasuke.

'I-I really don't know. But I'm sure as hell finding out. Do you know that because of Sasuke, Naruto hasn't talked to me, or anyone else except Gaara for that matter? I don't know whether this has anything to do with it, but it's definitely worth finding out.'

'Right.' Neji proclaimed calmly, he was extremely interested in finding out what was going on.

Kiba just wanted to understand. The first three messages in Sasuke's inbox...they were from Thursday night and Friday morning.

**SASUKE UCHIHA INBOX**

**:KAKASHI:--22:46 05/06/08--:**

**Sasuke, meet me tonight. You know where to find me.**

**:KAKASHI:--00:21 06/06/08--:**

**I had a really good time tonight. You always know where to touch Sasuke...heh heh. Don't forget about tomorrow either. I'll be here.**

**:KAKASHI:--10:16 06/06/08--:**

**I'm so horny right now...oh my god Sasuke, I don't care whether you have got school, come to that kid Kiba's place, ask someone to direct you.**

At least Kiba now knew why Sasuke was the only one not to be surprised by Kakashi staying at his house.

But now Kiba dreaded what had been going on between them, especially if it was in his house...

Kiba locked the phone and stored it back in his pocket. At that point, Neji nudged him,

'I'm going to ask Ino out now.' He said, rising from his seat and going over to where she was talking to Sakura.

'Where did that come from?' Kiba yelled.

The class went silent.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**OMG, the next chapter out so quickly?! What is going on with the world??**

**I'd just like to say a hhhuuuuggggeeee thank you to all of you that are reviewing this fanfic, especially my favourite reader (you know who you are…you always comment on each chapter) :p sooo, yeah many thanks! Keep up the good commenting and, here we go… ******

Chapter XII:

'What is going on with Gaara?' Rock Lee asked a certain pink-haired girl, sighing heavily,

'I'm really worried about him, he seems to be getting more and more anti-social lately.'

He lay back on the grass and yawned.

It was Tuesday lunchtime, and the group were hanging out together again.

Ino and Neji were now dating, and they sat together on Rock Lee's left, Sakura was on his right, as was Kankurou who was lying on his front and staring at her.

'Hey, don't worry man. Temari always keeps an eye on him.' Kankurou replied, smiling cheerfully at Lee.

'Lee, you shouldn't worry so much about people.' His best friend TenTen remarked, Chouji was sitting with her and grinned every time she looked at him.

This was what made things worse for Lee, and Sasuke for that matter.

They were the only two not to have girlfriends, or, in Sasuke's case, a boyfriend.

Chouji and TenTen were now together, as were Neji and Ino, Temari and Shikamaru had gotten together too, as had Kankurou and Sakura the previous night.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata seemed to be ok with just being single and being really close friends, so technically they didn't count.

It wasn't that he felt left out, it was just the fact that he couldn't stop thinking or worrying about

Gaara.

Sasuke sat up, and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

He had never found his phone, which was kind of annoying him, but he was sure he hadn't left it anywhere.

_It didn't really matter unless one of the guys had picked it up_...Sasuke thought, grimacing.

He smiled randomly anyway and cleared his throat.

'Hey, what's everyone doing tomorrow night?'

Half the group just shrugged or shook their heads; Sasuke chuckled lightly and grinned at them.

'I'm guessing that no-one's got anything planned then?' He unzipped his messenger bag and pulled out his set of keys, flipping through them he caught hold of the one he was looking for. He held it up for the group to see and carried on talking,

'This is my brothers motorbike key. I found it the other day, and as he doesn't live with me anymore I decided to keep it. I was wondering if you guys want to come and mess around with it or something? The girls can join us too if you want, you don't have to be interested in bikes or anything, I have a large apartment so you can just mess around inside if you want.'

Everyone had their mouths open.

At first, Sasuke had seemed really angsty and anti-social, but that clearly wasn't the case once you got to know him.

The truth was that Sasuke felt accepted by the group, and wanted to spend as much time as possible with his new friends. There was only one drawback to that, and that was Naruto.

He didn't want to upset the blonde further by seemingly taking away his friends, but he had never had this kind of friendship with anyone before, let alone a whole group of people, so therefore, if Naruto had a problem with it, he could sort it out himself.

'I'll go with that plan.' Shino announced.

That was when everyone else agreed to go to Sasuke's house the following night.

'5pm tomorrow at my place then, here's the address.'

When the bell rung indicating the end of lunch, Kiba dropped behind the others to walk with Neji and Ino.

'Neji, did you tell Ino about the message?' Kiba asked, carefully watching the others walk away.

'Uh huh, she says that she may know more than we expect.' Neji replied, turning to his girlfriend.

'Hang on,' Ino said sharply 'SAKURA!' Sakura turned and walked back to Ino, after kissing Kankurou goodbye.

'We need to talk about Sasuke, we need to sort this out.'

Sakura nodded, and glanced to the others who were still walking away.

'C'mon, lets go further up the field, they may notice we're not in class, but at least they wont be able to see where we are.'

The four found a group of trees at the very top of their schools field and sat down on the patch of grass right in the middle.

'Let's just start with this.' Kiba said, pulling out Sasuke's phone. 'I found Sasuke's phone at my house as you may know, I read most of his messages and they are all of Kakashi and are written in a manner that's well...not very formal to say the least. I need to know what you know about this.'

Ino and Sakura looked to each other and Ino nodded for Sakura to tell them.

'It was the morning after your party,' Sakura said, 'you were all asleep and hung over on the floor and us girls were upstairs in your room, well, most of us were. You see, me and Ino had planned to scare you guys and wake you up, so we sneaked downstairs, only to find out that Sasuke and Shino were awake. I don't think they noticed us, but we hid behind the sofa and they started talking...I think this is the gist of what Sasuke said...'


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Please forgive me for not delving into all of their secrets just yet :p I'm having too much fun lately … sooooooo onwards once more xxx**

Chapter XIII:

_--FLASHBACK--_

_'I will listen, but I make no promises that I can help you with whatever problem you hold.'_

_'Fine, fine!' Sasuke replied hastily, hearing rustles come from behind the sofa,_

_'You can't let anyone know about this ok?' The raven carried on, casting a careful glance to the sleeping boys._

_Shino nodded calmly._

_Sasuke sighed deeply._

_'I need to start where this all began...I have known Kakashi for about seven years now, he came looking for me one day and told me that he knew my parents. He said he wanted to become my guardian but my brother wouldn't allow it, but still he visited me almost everyday for five years, he urged me to go back to school but my brother was having none of it. When my brother moved out, Kakashi moved in. It was fine for a while, but on my sixteenth birthday Kakashi...he started asking me why I didn't have a girlfriend. Eventually I told him that I was gay, and when I did he seemed to change. He became closer to me and started kissing me, every time he did it made my body shiver...but it wasn't a horrible feeling. I wanted it. We started dating shortly after and...That's how it's been ever since. Well, until a couple of weeks ago. He forced me to come back to school and we ended up having a fight about it. I told him to move out, which is why he's living here with Kiba, but I decided to go to school anyway, just to stop him from annoying me any longer. And...Well, that's pretty much the gist of it at least.'_

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

'Whoa, fuck! I mean...I didn't realise they were actually in a relationship.' Kiba exclaimed, gazing back down at Sasuke's phone as if he expected it to give some answers.

'I don't think any of us did,' Neji said, 'But now we have a problem on our hands. What are we going to do about Naruto?'

Kiba folded his arms and stayed silent for a moment.

There was nothing they could do really.

_Why would this upset Naruto?_

But Naruto didn't know about any of this, especially about Kakashi.

But there was definitely something that had annoyed Naruto.

'There's no point in telling him, it wont solve anything. It has nothing to do with Naruto anyway, it's not like he's gay or anything.'

_...Right?_ Kiba thought.

Sakura nodded, 'I don't think we have to do anything about this, I mean. Sasuke's seventeen and old enough to decide for himself what he wants, the only problem is that Kakashi is a teacher, and Sasuke is now a student, therefore, it may have been ok for them to date before, but now, technically, it's illegal.'

Ino stood up and stretched.

'Either way, we're not going to do anything. So lets just try to get on with Sasuke...and Naruto if he decides to talk to us again.'

The four all paused at that moment,

They missed the blonde's loud and vibrant voice.

Naruto had once been the energy of the entire group.

And now, after just a week,

That had all changed.

WEDNESDAY NIGHT - 5:46pm Sasuke's Apartment

'Whoooohoooo!!' Kiba yelled as the bikes engine kicked into gear.

'My god, I didn't realise Kiba was so loud!' Temari exclaimed from the kitchen.

All the girls were making food and chatting nicely, whereas the guys were messing with Itachi's bike, riding it around and trying to MOD it.

Ino and Sakura were lounging on Sasuke's sofa, Hinata was watching the guys from the window and TenTen and Temari were making cakes and roasting marshmallows.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and suddenly heard a crash,

'FOR GODS SAKE KIBA!!' Sasuke shouted from the window, 'Sorry Hinata.' He whispered, having not realised that he had yelled straight down Hinata's ear.

'I just came to grab my jacket...what are you guys up to?'

Sasuke seemed somehow more relaxed and normal at home, and everyone liked it.

'Oh you know, food, talk, TV and of course...guys.' TenTen remarked, grinning wildly.

Sasuke smiled, grabbing his jacket of his chair and going back outside.

'C'mon, let me show you how it's done!' The girls heard Sasuke announce.

They burst out laughing.

Let's just say, that Sasuke could not have said that any gayer than he just did.

The engine was revved once, then twice. The guys were yelling all kinds of crap, especially Kiba who wouldn't stop saying 'Fuck, man!' They clearly were all into bikes. Typical men.

Sasuke smirked as he revved it once more.

'Follow me round the block, suckers!'

He took off and the guys all ran, trying to catch up with the energetic raven.

An ear-deafening bang followed the screech of tires.

'SASUKE NO!!'


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Whoooohoooo things are getting there hopefully :p many many many more chapters to come yet though …. Yeah man xx**

**So….**

**Anyone going to the London Expo in October??**

**Loveage!!**

**XxxxxxX**

Chapter XIV:

There is not a lot to think about when you lie awake at night.

Especially if you cannot remember what had just happened to you.

The male tilted his head to the left; there was a digital alarm clock on his side table.

02:23

It was two o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke didn't even know what day it was.

His head was aching and he couldn't concentrate properly.

He coughed lightly, his chest hurt but he couldn't do anything about it.

He tried to lift his arm up but a pain jolted up his arm and forced him to give up.

He lay in the quiet darkness for many hours to come, until sleep came and pitted him into an emotionless world of dreaming.

'Hey, Hey! I'm his friend, can't I even go in and see him?'

'I've told you before, Sasuke needs his rest for a couple of days, you can leave gifts with me and I can pass them onto him and say you came to visit, but that's all. I'm sorry.'

'Aww, DAMN man!' Kiba exclaimed, passing some chocolates and Sasuke's phone to the nurse.

'Tell him I'll come visit him on Saturday ok?'

'Of course.'

Kiba sighed and wandered back out of the hospital, the group were all waiting patiently on the grass outside, wanting to hear news on Sasuke's condition.

'No-one's allowed to see him,' Kiba said, sitting down, 'But they say he's ok, just got a fractured bone in his arm or something, oh and his memory's a bit clouded, but the nurse said that it should disappear within a couple more hours.'

It was Thursday lunchtime. Sasuke had been thrown off his bike after a collision with another motorist. He had fallen hard on his right arm and banged his head off the floor pretty hard. He had been knocked out instantly.

Shino had called for an ambulance immediately after and himself and Kiba had gone to the hospital with him. After a few hours of waiting to hear whether Sasuke was ok, the doctor had came and told them that he was stable and to go home. Which they did, reluctantly. They both called everyone and told them that Sasuke was stable and that they were planning to go visit him during their lunch break the following day.

So here they were.

And there was nothing any of them could do.

Shikamaru yawned and looked to his watch. 'C'mon guys, breaks almost up.'

Temari smiled at Shikamaru's warm expression and nodded, 'Yeah, we better be heading back. There's nothing we can do for now.' They began to rise before Sakura noticed two figures standing in the shadows by the far side of the hospital.

'Oh my god, Naruto!' Sakura muttered under her breath, staring at the blonde.

Naruto's features seemed angered, his eyes glared towards the group and then towards the door of the hospital.

Gaara put one arm on the blonde's shoulder and led him away.

'Hey Sakura, you coming?' TenTen shouted as they began to walk back to school.

Sakura began walking, glancing back only once to gaze at the place that Naruto had just been.

Everyone had been worried about him.

At least he was ok...Sakura though, sighing.

She ran to catch up with Kankurou and put her hand in his and leant on his shoulder slightly. Kankurou glanced down at her and smiled, bringing their clasped hands up and kissing the back of her hand lightly.

Kiba and Shino sat down in their normal English seats at the very back of the classroom. Their teacher had not turned up for ten minutes and they began to listen to Shino's new tracks on his Ipod.

'Damn man, that is some good shit!'

At that moment Kakashi walked through the door.

'Your class has been cancelled. I'm afraid Jiraiya-Sama has had to be called out. You are free to go home if you wish.'

Kakashi's voice was solemn and almost rigid, as if all the emotion had left his body.

That was when Kiba remembered and turned to Shino directly, yanking the earphone out and handing it to the male.

'Shino, you know about Sasuke and Kakashi right?'

Shino paused; he saw the knowledge within Kiba's eyes and nodded slowly. He didn't even bother asking Kiba how he knew; he deemed it an un-important question to ask. Instead, he wanted to know why Kiba had asked him if he knew.

'I need you to talk to Kakashi.'

The brown haired boy somehow saw sense in what Kiba had asked of him, but he did not understand how it would help their situation.

'Maybe...just fucking maybe, if you talk to him, you can somehow work out what this has to do with Naruto, I'm not sure that it does have anything to do with him, but it's definitely worth a shot. I mean, for fucks sake, no one has seen him around lately, apparently he doesn't even bother coming into school anymore, unless he comes in with Gaara!'

'I see your point. So I will try and help you out, just don't do anything...you know, too 'Kiba-like' ok? We don't need any more complications with our friends.'

Kiba laughed, it was typical of Shino to say something like that, and the way he say it just makes it funnier.

Shino was always far too calm.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Yeah man…next chapter ahoy, wrote whilst listening to Tears by X-Japan…so please excuse the lyrics involved lol :P xx loveage!! xx**

Chapter XVI:

--'Hey this is Sakura, sorry I'm not home right now, but please leave a message and I'll get right back to you, thanks!'--

BEEP--CLICK

'Hey Sakura it's Kiba, Sasuke's come out of hospital and he'll be back into school tomor-'

'Hey Kiba!' Sakura squealed in excitement.

'Sakura! Fuck man, I thought you weren't in?'

'Nah, I just like to know who's calling me first,' the pink headed girl replied, practically bouncing up and down with the phone held tight to her ear, 'So is Sasuke ok?'

'Well, I talked to the nurse and she said that he has to wear his arm in a sling for a week or so, but that's about it.'

Sakura sighed in relief, but then something struck her, 'What about his memory?'

'Oh, sorry I forgot about that. Erm, yeah his memory's all back to normal according to his doctors, everything's ok, just damaged his arm a little.'

'Oh, thank god.'

'You were really worried weren't you Sakura?'

Sakura sat down on the edge of her sofa and swept her hair back quickly.

'Well...yeah, I guess. I mean, I did...y'know like him when I first saw him, but I had also liked Kankurou for a while, and when Kankurou and I got together I...I don't know really, I guess I somehow learnt to appreciate all my friends a lot more and Sasuke was so...he just seemed like a really good guy, he didn't deserve what happened to him'

She heard Kiba give out a short breath, almost a chuckle down the phone.

'Sakura, he's fine.'

'I know...but still. Things like that shouldn't ever happen in my opinion, especially not to good guys like

Sasuke.'

That's when she remembered.

'Kiba? Did...Did you happen to see Naruto at the hospital at any point?'

Sakura couldn't see him, but she knew that Kiba's face had changed at the hearing of the blondes' name.

Yes, things had changed.

'...No...but why would you ask?'

He seemed hesitant for her reply as she breathed lightly.

'He was there when we went to visit. He was standing on the corner with Gaara...looking majorly peed off.'

'Hmm...well, I don't know to be honest. If I could talk to Naruto I would, but I cant. Sorry.'

'Hey no problem, and besides, it's Naruto's choice what he does so we better just leave him to it.'

'Fair enough, I better go anyway, but I'll meet you at the school gate first thing k?'

'Sure Kiba, see you then.'

CLICK

Naruto wondered when Sasuke would be back at school.

In fact, he had been pondering about it all weekend.

It was Sunday night and he couldn't sleep.

Maybe Sasuke will come back tomorrow?

Naruto rolled his eyes and sunk his head.

He hated even thinking about the stupid raven, he hated the guy.

True, he didn't know Sasuke that well, but still.

Naruto hated him.

Stupid idiot, he deserves to be in hospital.

Naruto lay back, turning on his side me reached over to his bedside table and flicked on his CD player. He pushed the button for track three and slumped back. Maverick by D'espairs Ray blasted out of the speakers.

And slowly, but surely, Naruto's mind numbed out, his head filled with nothing but the darkness of the music.

So beautiful...Naruto felt himself drifting off, but just as his mind blanked out...

A single tear streamed down the side of his face and tumbled onto his pillow.

--DRAW YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE--

'Stupid teme...'

'SASUKE!! You're not dead!' Three over-excited fan girls screamed out.

'Hey, hey! Give the man some room.' Shikamaru exclaimed, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

'Thanks.' Sasuke said, smiling at his friend.

Suddenly they were all silent, they looked to one another, the entire group realised that they were now closer than ever, best friends. Somehow, it was all starting to come together again.

'C'mon, lets go.' The raven emitted, grinning.

Walking down the corridor the others split off and went to their usual classes. Sasuke had been told to report to the headmistresses' office to talk about the incident.

Sasuke turned the corner to sit outside her office when a familiar and very angered face struck him.

'N-Naruto!'

The blondes' gaze froze and hardened, his blue eyes firing with rage.

Naruto felt as if he couldn't move, his body was so rigid with hate. He found the strength to stand and tightened his fist, digging his nails as hard as he could into the palm of his hand.

'Naruto, I-'

BANG

'Aaaaahhhhhhhhh s-shit!!' Sasuke yelled, clutching the side of his face, he felt a patch of water trickle down from his cheek; he wiped it away and looked at his hand.

It wasn't water it was blood.

'What on earth is going on here?' The headmistress Tsunade exclaimed, looking from Naruto's bloodstained hand to Sasuke's bloodied face.

'Get in here NOW, both of you!'

Naruto stormed past her and sat down in her office, still glaring at Sasuke. The raven followed slowly, wiping the blood from his face and onto his jacket.

'What the HELL did you just do THAT for Naruto?!'

'I'm not fucking telling YOU.'


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter…many things to think about lately :P anyway…I shall be writing as much as I can xx**

Chapter XVI:

'Tsunade Sama...what are you going to do with...Naruto?' The raven spoke quietly, as if saying his name brought upon some deep grudge to the entire open universe.

Tsunade glanced out the window, then back at Sasuke. After Naruto had sworn, she had sent him straight home and asked Sasuke to come back the following day to see her instead so that she could sort everything out.

'I have suspended Naruto until further notice. Violence and aggression are not allowed in this school under any circumstances, he should have understood that, but apparently not.'

'Oh...' Sasuke couldn't say much more than that to be honest, it wasn't Sasuke's fault at all, so he would have to try and keep his mind off it for now.

'I have a request,' Tsunade carried on, 'Please, do not mention this to the other students, it has been a long time since I have had to suspend someone, and this is exam period so we don't really need the news spreading round, people wont want to concentrate on their exams otherwise.'

'I understand.' Sasuke whispered, lowering his head.

He didn't understand why Naruto had done that...

He couldn't still be mad at him could he?

Well,

Clearly he could.

'So you think Naruto was upset by this?' Kakashi exclaimed, sipping at his cup of tea.

'I don't actually think he knows about you and Sasuke.'

'Hmm, are you ok with this Shino?'

The boy shuffled slightly, 'Well, I guess. It's not my business anyway.'

'Fair enough.'

An awkward silence fell upon them both, what could either of them say? They now knew that nothing would be sorted unless someone spoke to Naruto, so technically there was nothing else to talk about.

'So...' Kakashi began.

He couldn't find a topic.

So he gave up and sat back on the sofa drinking his tea.

ONE WEEK LATER - TUESDAY AFTERNOON, 13:26PM

C'mon Shino, come out of school with me! I want to find Naruto!!' Kiba yelled, pulling on his friends' jacket eagerly.

No one had found out about Naruto's suspension, and Kiba had been going out of his mind with worry.

If only they knew where he was, or at least what had happened to him.

Kiba hoped nothing bad had happened.

To him, they were still friends.

'I already missed a day of school to talk to Kakashi, I don't want to get caught.'

'Fuck, man! Pppllllleeeeeaaaassssseeee??'

'Fine...' The brown haired male sighed, allowing an eager Kiba to drag him away.

TUESDAY NIGHT - 21:48PM

Sasuke was wandering again; he turned a familiar road and noticed music blaring out from one of the clubs. He paused, tempted to turn back around and walk the other way, but decided against it.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from the lights for long and took a glance inside.

And then,

Sasuke could not stop staring.

The lights, the music, everything was so full blown and dramatic.

It was completely unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The entire room was black, but was electrified by the blue and red streaming lights that filled the space, flashing over the crowd of goths, moshers and punks. There were so many different types of people all thrown together. There was a group jumping in the middle, hurling themselves at each other and head banging.

'So that's a mosh pit.' Sasuke exclaimed, his mouth open wide.

Something bright caught his eye and he scanned the crowd to look for it again, the lights were reflecting off Naruto's bright blonde hair.

Naruto was here.

He was head banging with Gaara right in the middle of the circle.

Sasuke realised what song they were listening to, it was Feuer Frei by Rammstein. He had heard it once before when his brother had lived with him at home. All of the people inside seemed to react with the music, becoming more and more enthused with every second and every heartbeat.

Then was when Sasuke became transfixed with Naruto Uzumaki.

He had changed so much.

Naruto's entire body was toned; it was clearly visible when the lights reflected of the sweat that glistened down the blonde's naked torso. Naruto was wearing only a sheer black coat and some black drainpipes. Sasuke watched the blonde's body move sensually, he felt a stir further down his own body and was shocked to realise that this really turned him on.

Naruto kept moshing, his hair was soaking and now covered most of his face, making his darkened eyes seem far more intense. His hair flicked from side to side as he closed his eyes and brought his head back up from moshing. He was entirely soaked by sweat that trickled down the side of his face. Sasuke saw him turn to

Gaara and wrap an arm tightly around his waist. Suddenly, the raven was watching Naruto dance with Gaara, and not the normal kind of dancing either. Naruto was swaying his body and sliding it against Gaara's, he was clearly turned on by the fiery redhead and had no trouble in showing it.

Sasuke's heart plummeted, for what reason though was yet to come.

Surely Sasuke didn't...like Naruto?

He hadn't really taken a good enough look at the blonde.

He had a good enough chance now, but every time his gaze drifted to Gaara his chest tightened.

'I have to get out of here...'


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**ALOHA!! Sorry for such lateness, holidays and shizzle to take care of! Only a week left though ******** grr…where did the summer go?**

Chapter XVII

Sharp twinges in his chest made the raven cough violently,

He would not stop crying.

He cuddled up to his pillow and pressed his face against the soft material.

Surely it wasn't supposed to be like this?

Wasn't life supposed to be happy, or at least...fair?

No,

Life is never fair.

Knock Knock Knock

Sasuke turned over on his bed and forced his face harder into his pillow.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke sat up miserably, and glared half-heartedly towards the door. His eyes and heart were far too full of sorrow to care about anything right now.

'Sasuke?' A voice through the door called.

Sasuke turned his head, he knew who it was and there was no chance in hell of him opening that door.

'Sasuke, I need to talk to you. I know you're there.' Kakashi spoke, pressing one hand up against the wood of the door uncertainly. 'Sasuke?'

Sasuke stood up, still clutching his pillow tight to his chest; he shuffled over to the door, watching it.

'Sasuke, please listen to me. It's urgent, you need to open this door!'

'I-I know what you want,' The raven said, his voice choked up and soft, 'but I don't want you. I don't want you here anymore. Go aw-'

'Sasuke, no! Listen to me, plea-'

'I SAID GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!'

'I will not leave until you talk to me Sasuke!'

Sasuke's pain turned to anger and he stumbled over to his phone, picking it up with his one good arm he punched in 999.

'Hello, y-yes. I need the police please, a guy's trying to get into my house. Erm, 54 Lakeland Road. Hurry.'

He hit the end call button and sat down on the end of his bed. Still gazing at the door, as if waiting for it to suddenly burst open. He heard the sirens get louder as they approached the building.

'Oh shit,' Kakashi emitted, 'Sasuke, did you call the police?!'

'I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!'

'Damn it.'

Sasuke heard Kakashi's footsteps leave his home as fast as they could.

'There he is! Get him!!' Sasuke heard the officers shout.

The heavy footfalls died away and Sasuke was left in the deadening silence he longed for once more.

WEDNESDAY MORNING - 10:52 AM

'Has no-one seen Sasuke today?' Kankurou asked, reaching for his bottle of coke.

The group looked to one another, hoping that someone might say they had seen him.

But,

No one had.

'I hope he's ok.' Rock Lee said, putting his hands on his knees as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

'He w-will b-be.' Hinata whispered joining her hands together.

Silence joined them a lot lately, but I guess, they had a lot to think about.

They had friends to worry about.

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back on his arms he glanced to his left.

A vacant space was all that was there.

'Shit, where's Temari today Shikamaru?' Kiba asked.

'Well, she's not in school today.'

'WHAT?' Kankurou exclaimed, staring at Shikamaru uncertaintly.

'Is that...bad?' Sakura said, putting a comforting hand on Kankurou's knee lightly.

'She never, ever, misses school.' Kankurou replied, his eyes still wide and stuck on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed; he turned to face Kiba and sighed again, lowering his head.

'Temari's gone to Naruto's. And not for Naruto, before you ask. Gaara's been staying there remember?

'What's up with Gaara?' Rock Lee and Kankurou yelled.

'Whoa, calm down I'm not going to talk faster with you guys pummeling me. Gaara knows about Sasuke and Kakashi,

I'm not sure how and Temari thought this might upset Naruto further if he found out, she's gone to try and stop him.'

'...WHAT?!' Kiba shouted, jumping up, 'Why did you not tell us this before??'

'I didn't think it was important!'

'Didn't think it was...oh SHIT!!'

Kiba froze. Everything came into place.

He knew the answer, he knew...everything.

Everything now made sense.

Kiba whipped out his phone, ignoring the stares from Shino and the others. He punched in Sasuke's numbers and pressed ring.

'C'mon...pick up your phone...-Sasuke?'

'Kiba?' A surprised Sasuke said, 'What do yo-'

'No time to talk Sasuke. Everyone knows. Gaara knows, he's going to tell Naruto if you don't hurry your butt up and do something about it!'

'OH...CRAP, Kiba, Naruto got suspended from school, he punched me and got kicked out it's why no-ones seen him lately.'

'Shit, shit! What the hell is happening with him?'

'Kiba, what's Naruto's address?'

'32 Riverside Drive, HURRY. We'll meet you there.'

Sasuke looked down to his fractured arm, he ripped of the sling and flexed it.

'Oh fuck it, I don't care whether my arm shatters, I am not having that loser ruin anything else!'

He yanked his keys out of his pocket and raced down the stairs. Unlocking the garage door he froze for a silent second.

'Oh, no. PLEASE, no!'

He jumped on his brother's bike and started the engine.

Sasuke knew the reason.

Only one possible explanation for everything.

'Naruto...'

He drove as fast as he could down the streets.

Sasuke's mind was racing.

Naruto was in love with Sasuke.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto's Encounter At High School

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Had such a hard time lately ******** …so im sorry for the lateness x**

…**and for the shortness x**

CHAPTER XVIII:

'NARUTO!!!! LET ME THE FUCK IN!!!!!!' Sasuke screamed, hitting his fists against Naruto's door.

All Sasuke could hear from inside was a loud banging, which was never a good sound to hear.

'PLEASE!!'

'He will get in you know.' Gaara remarked to the blonde.

Naruto paid no attention; he just carried on ramming his fist into the wall as hard as he could. He felt the blood trickle down his hand but he just didn't care.

*BAM*

Sasuke threw himself against Naruto's door.

'Oh, for FUCKS SAKE.' Naruto yelled, ripping the door open about to hit the raven.

*SMACK*

'Holy...shit.'

Sasuke shoved Naruto to the floor, pinning his arms and legs as well as he could.

'Listen to me for gods sake!'

'Why the HELL should I listen to YOU??' Naruto shouted, trying to throw Sasuke off.

'STAY THE FUCK STILL NARUTO!!! This is about Kakashi right?? I don't know what the fuck is going through your head but at least listen to the damn truth!'

Naruto's eyes hardened as he thrashed around even more. Sasuke was really struggling to keep the blonde under control.

'I WAS ONLY WITH HIM BECAUSE IT WAS CONVENIANT OK?!?!'

'SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!' Naruto screamed.

'Whoa...' Kiba exclaimed, stopping suddenly at the entrance of Naruto's apartment. He had brought everyone along, just as he had said. He knew that it would be better if everyone was here to stop Sasuke-or Naruto-doing something incredibly stupid.

'I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HIM OK??' Sasuke yelled, glaring into Naruto's eyes defiantly.

Kakashi wavered slightly next to Kiba, this was about him, how could he not know this? Why had Sasuke not told him anything? Oh god... Kakashi thought sadly.

'WHAT THE HELL HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ME?? I'M NOTHING TO YOU RIGHT?!'

'WRONG NARUTO, VERY WRONG.' Sasuke admitted.

'OH FUCK, OFF!!!!!' Naruto dug his nails hard into the palms of his hands, using every ounce of strength he threw Sasuke violently into the wall. There was a loud crack as the ravens back slammed into the wall.

'IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WERE JUST, FUCKING, DEAD!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto's Encounter At High School

Naruto's Encounter At High School

Writers Note:  
Lights Will Guide You Home

X

CHAPTER XIX:

'I might not want to test that fact, Naruto.' Kakashi said lightly.

'What the HELL is that supposed to mean?' An extremely angered blonde replied back.

Sasuke slumped backwards against the wall; he coughed as his breathing became heavy.

Now was NOT the time.

He coughed again, his body lunged forwards as the pain in his abdomen started and increased.

He breathed deeply and sat back.

Kakashi turned to the raven, a startling look of concern in his eyes.

'Are you alright?'

Sasuke closed his eyes lightly and gave a small nod.

Naruto grabbed the silver-haired males arm tightly and spun him round.

'Tell me what the hell is going on.'

'No-' Sasuke started, but his sentence was never finished.

The raven's chest heaved and he coughed violently for a second time, his hand shot to his chest as he tried to calm the fit that was taking hold.

'Sasuke, no.' Kakashi exclaimed, pushing Naruto off and dropping to his knees behind the raven. He pressed into Sasuke's pressure points on his back as hard as he could but could not stop the coughing.

The room was filled with tension and anxiety as the raven collapsed on the floor, breathless.

Sasuke breathed in as quickly as he could but his body shook and forced him to get on all fours as he coughed even more painfully than the last time.

'...Kakashi?' Sakura emitted quietly, Kakashi's only reply was a turn of his head, which made him realise that she was pointing to something on the floor in front of Sasuke.

'Oh god, call an ambulance.'

Naruto stepped backwards in alarm, not knowing what he should do.

'FOR GODS SAKES NARUTO, CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!'

Naruto's legs suddenly moved and he tore to the phone and punched in 999.

The pale coloured carpet on Naruto's floor was splattered, Sasuke was coughing less than before, but every time he did he threw up blood. There was near enough a small puddle of it now.

Everyone was frozen in the room except for Sasuke, and Naruto who had turned away from the scene to be able to give details to the person on the phone.

Sasuke collapsed again, the fit clearly having stopped and a tear trickled down the side of his face. He tried to open his mouth to create words, but it just wasn't happening. Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks but he did not have any energy to wipe them away.

Naruto placed the receiver down, and stood very still.

'Kakashi...tell me what is happening. NOW.'

Naruto was now suddenly back to his old self. True enough, he was still angry and dressed in the same way as before, but the blondes' feelings had come back and now everyone could feel the concern in Naruto's voice.

Kakashi pulled the raven against him and cradled his head in his arms softly.

'Sasuke...'

The silver-headed males voice, was so delicate and forced. It sounded as though he was about to cry or let loose. Kakashi swallowed once, then twice.

'Sasuke is...'

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and stared at the raven's incredibly pale face. If it wasn't for Sasuke's chest rising and falling, Naruto would have thought he was dead. He looked so beautiful and peaceful there, and yet he could see the pain written amongst Sasuke's features. The blonde then looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi lifted his head up and his eyes met with Naruto's.

He breathed deeply inwards, and sighed.

'Sasuke is going to die.'

Naruto's heart seemed to stop.

'He has pancreatic cancer, I-...'

Nothing mattered anymore.

Naruto couldn't gather the air to breathe.

'His condition has worsened these past couple of months and...When I went to see the hospital about it...

The night that Sasuke called the police on me, was when I was going to tell Sasuke what I knew. The doctors...have given Sasuke a week to live. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.'

The girls started to cry, but Ino stopped shortly, only to ask one thing.

'Pancreatic cancer shouldn't be causing Sasuke's coughing. It has nothing to do with it.'

She clearly didn't want to believe that Sasuke wasn't going to live.

Kakashi lifted his hand to stroke Sasuke's face; he swept his hair from his face and kissed the raven's forehead affectionately.

'Sasuke has always had a weak immune system, he picked up the flu only a few weeks ago, which triggered the cancer cells to spread throughout his body. When I told this to his doctors they...t-they told me that there is only a 5% chance of Sasuke surviving past this week.'

The entire world felt as if it was silent.

'Even if he does make it past this week, his chances of survival are less than 15% for the following month.'

Naruto's legs wouldn't hold, and he fell to the floor.

He realised that he had fallen in love with Sasuke, even through hating him he could not have denied his feelings for the raven.

And now he was going to lose him.

Naruto had wasted so much precious time being angry with Sasuke,

when there had been no reason for it at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**Okay…I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not uploading the new chapter sooner! Had a LOAD of stuff going on and none of it good! I have my own internet connection now though so I will be updating every couple of weeks ^.^ thanks to all of my readers (I LOVE YOU ALL!!!) and things in the story will explain themselves in due time,**

**Aishiteimas, and Arigato!  
Love, Alice x**

Chapter XX:

When you know that someone longs to hold you close,

And awaits the time you kiss,

You understand the feeling that is lurking inside,

You realise that which you miss.

The male crumpled the piece of paper tightly in his hand.

_I understand now Sasuke._

_Thank you._

Naruto rose from his chair, and proceeded to put on his black blazer.

_Today is going to be so hard._

_Why cant you be here?_

Naruto sighed, and put his hand on his forehead, he moved his hand down his face and putting his thumb under his top lip he glanced out of his window sadly.

He remembered what Sasuke had written in his journal they found at his apartment when they gathered his belongings.

The words meant nothing then, but everything now:

Yeah, I have a lot to think about...

How can I forget anyway?!

I couldn't even if I wanted to!

...Not that I want to.

Naruto understood.

Sasuke didn't want to forget...because he knew that it would take away the pain.

He knew that if he died there would be no more pain,

And he knew about his illness.

God...how stupid could I have been?

Naruto turned slowly and walked out his front door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**I…am incredibly sorry for not updating, many reasons: broke up with my boyfriend after a year, exams, illnesses etc none of which I'm going to bore you with ^.^ I will try my best to write more of this story, as I'm really enjoying it =) thank you guys so much for reading even though I haven't updated in a long while! I'm so happy that you like it =D hehe,**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter! **

**(Sorry about the shortness though)**

**Love, a new and reformed Girl Naruto Cosplayer =D **

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

CHAPTER XXI:

After missing so much of school, and having had caused a nuisance whilst he had been there anyway, Naruto had to meet with the head teacher to discuss returning to complete his education.

'Naruto...seriously, are you sure you'll be ok?' Tsunade asked him softly.

Naruto's head dropped. Fists clenched. Eyes watered.

'No.'

'I know it's not easy for you, but even though Sasuke's gone you need to keep going.'

'I-I know, but...it's not fair. He should be here.' Naruto whispered.

'Maybe...sometime in the future he will be, you have to think positively, there's still a chance that he'll pull through and everything will be alright again.'

Naruto sighed lightly, he had a lot to make up to Sasuke. He hadn't known anything that the raven had gone through, and he hadn't even tried to get to know him...if he had then maybe...maybe Naruto could have done something for him.

But he hadn't, and now Sasuke was stuck all alone miles away.

In a coma.

From what the doctors had told him, after Sasuke collapsed his body tried to recover by shutting all other normal motor functions down...and when the raven fell unconscious, his body denied him the opportunity to awaken. He was alive...but barely, his immune system had become far too weak for it to handle anything, and the doctors had spent hours and hours in surgery with Naruto crying outside trying to save him and destroy the cancer.

The cancer was gone, this he knew, but Sasuke...there was no sure way of knowing if he would wake up or not. Naruto thought back to Sasuke's journal in which the truth remains: some part of Sasuke-however dominant that part may be-does not want him to wake up.

'Sasuke...'

Naruto wasn't one for religious beliefs...but when it came to his feelings about Sasuke, nothing else mattered, dozens of times a day would Naruto fall to his knees encased in tears, praying and begging the lord to let Sasuke live. Naruto would do anything to help him, anything.

'The only thing you can do right now Naruto, is try to focus,' Tsunade said quietly, 'Everyone is here for you, your friends will help you as much as they can, as will the rest of us. Please Naruto, you've got to try.'

'Yes...' Naruto choked out,

'Try.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto's Encounter At High School**

**Writers Note:**

**I can't really apologise for not updating tbf…I didn't have the Internet at my house until three days ago! I had been using a library computer up until now…but I think that now (since I sit here till 4am everyday) I'll actually be able to get more of this story done ^.^ **

**Lol had my first driving lesson the other day-scary! I get given my mini cooper on my 18****th**** though =D haha, and I'll be moving to Germany at the end of July =P**

**And if anyone here went to the Telford MCM Expo, let me know! **

**On with the show…**

**Chapter XXII:**

Agonizing seconds turned to painful minutes,

Seconds to minutes,

Minutes to hours,

Hours to days,

Days to weeks,

Weeks to months.

'Naarruuttooooooo...' Sakura crooned during one particularly boring English lesson,

'Yeah?' The blonde replied, lifting his head up from the desk to look at her,

'Are you coming to the party tonight?'

Naruto slumped his head back on the desk

'Sure.'

'Yay! You haven't been out in ages, it'll be amazing, cheer up!' She exclaimed.

Mr. Imuno's lecture was so amazingly...boring, an entire term on the works of Emily Bronte...Naruto had a headache, and it wasn't because of hearing Sakura talk so much.

'Mehhh...' He groaned, turning his head from side to side on the desk.

*buzz*

'Mphh?'

*buzz*

'What?'

*buzz*

Naruto sat bolt upright, his hand searching in his pocket for the object

*buzz-click*

'Hello?' Naruto almost shouted,

'NARUTO GET OFF THE PHONE THIS INSTANT!'

Naruto's face dropped, he listened intently to the person on the other end of the line.

'NARUTO, I SAID NOW!!!'

'SIR!' Sakura yelled, gazing intently at Naruto, eyes wide.

Naruto closed his phone, gave one glance to Sakura, and ran out the room.

'NARUTO WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?!' Mr. Imuno ordered heading to the door to catch him.

'Sir, Stop.' Sakura whispered

'And what on earth do you think excuses him Miss. Haruno??'

'Sir...It's Sasuke.'

Naruto couldn't run fast enough.


End file.
